Only Tears
by ssilverkey
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Dan karena itu, aku membiarkanmu bebas. Kau tak layak mendapatkanku, kau layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripadaku." Based on Kim Sunggyu-Only Tears/Newbie author/Infinite/Kim SunggyuxOC/RnR!/First Post/


_Just a songfic based on Kim Sung Gyu – Only Tears_

watch?v=wQZ7hAKdj-M

by ssilverkey

.

Kim Sung Gyu (Infinite)

OC

.

Teen

.

Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sad

.

**Song recommended Kim Sung Gyu – Only Tears**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

_I love you... I'm sorry..._

Aku melihatnya tertawa lebar dengan sepenuh hati, tangannya yang terbuka lebar ketika berjemur dengan hangatnya matahari. Aroma bunga semerbak menandakan musim semi sudah datang dan dia memohon padaku untuk membawanya keluar guna menghirup udara segar musim semi. Dia berlarian kesana kemari lalu dia menarik tanganku, menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya. Aku mengikutinya tanpa daya dan memasang senyum tipis.

Dia adalah matahariku dimana aku yang selalu mengorbitnya. Tapi dia terlalu terang, terlalu penuh semangat kehidupan bagiku. Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama dan tanpa disadarinya, dia telah menempatkan diri dihatiku. Tapi akal sehatku berkata, aku tahu aku tak layak untuknya.

Aku tak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya seperti pasangan-pasangan lain, tak bisa menjaga sepenuhnya dia, semua karena kesibukan jadwalku yang sangat padat. Dia layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Tapi aku membiarkan pertahananku runtuh; membiarkan keegoisanku mempengaruhi keputusanku –dan menjadikannya milikku. Aku tahu aku menahannya. Menahannya dari kebahagiaannya yang seharusnya didapatkannya. Aku mencintaimu... maaf karena aku mencintaimu.

_Oh, I... I don't have anything I can give to you; (but I'm) missing you_

Pintu kayu yang memisahkan kita, jarak yang begitu kecil diantara kita mengoyak hatiku. Aku sudah sangat dekat, namun begitu jauh. Aku bisa saja memutar kenop itu dan berjalan masuk, memeluknya dengan hangat seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi, menganggap berbulan-bulan yang telah lalu seperti ilusi dan berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah cerah seperti biasa.

Tapi aku menghentikan diriku.

Aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Aku telah kehabisan rasa cinta, kehabisan apapun yang bisa kuberikan padanya. Aku adalah seorang lelaki yang jahat, brengsek dan tak layak untuknya. Aku merapalkan mantra itu beribu kali dikepalaku. Namun hatiku masih saja rindu dengan senyumnya, sentuhannya, cintanya.

Aku mengumpulkan semua keteguhan hatiku. Aku mengambil napas berat dan berlalu pergi.

_I know that my heart is wherever you are_

Aku berjalan dengan lesu ke arah ruang latihan, kakiku menyeretku dengan malas dan aku menjadi sangat lambat. Para member melirikku tapi cepat-cepat mengalihkan matanya. Pandangan simpatik mereka sungguh membuatku seperti tak berguna. Mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun selain berdiri sementara perlahan-lahan aku pergi.

Aku merasa kosong. Mati. Aku menginginkannya. Aku mendapatkannya. Tapi dia seperti burung, selalu terbang bebas dan membuatku tak tega mengurungnya. Jadi aku membiarkannya bebas. Ketika gambaran senyumnya memasuki pikiranku, aku merasa semangatku terangkat dan kehangatan menyelimuti jiwaku. Aku berdiri tegak dan mengambil napas berat yang panjang.

Aku mengingatkan diriku kembali alasan kenapa aku membiarkannya pergi dan menemukan kekuatan ketika aku mengingatnya.

Aku memberikan hatiku padanya.

Dia tetap menyimpannya hingga saat ini.

Aku tahu seberapa menyesalnya diriku saat ini, hatiku akan tetap aman bersamanya.

_I love you more than anyone else in this world_

Ekspresi kekagetannya menghantuiku. Jejak air mata dipipinya dan matanya yang penuh dengan kesedihan mengguncang tekadku. Kata-kata paling menakutkan yang dari dulu ingin kukatakan akhirnya kini berhasil kukeluarkan. Dan aku menyesali setiap saat itu.

Dia berjuang untuk bernapas, tangannya mencengkram dadanya kuat hingga kaus biru itu terlihat tak berbentuk. Aku bisa melihatnya hancur dan aku membutuhkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk tidak menariknya ke dalam pelukanku –juga menarik kata-kataku untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis.

Aku benci melihatnya sedih, fakta bahwa aku adalah penyebabnya seperti ini sekarang membuatku ingin menarik jantungku keluar dan menghancurkannya.

Aku menahan diriku dan mengalihkan pandanganku asal tak melihatnya yang hancur seperti sekarang ini. Air mata sudah mendesak mataku tanda akan meluncur sebentar lagi.

Aku berbisik pelan, cukup pelan agar hanya dia yang bisa mendengar. "Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Dan karena itu, aku membiarkanmu bebas. Kau tak layak mendapatkanku, kau layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripadaku."

Dan dengan itu aku membuka dengan enggan pintu apartemen, dimana aku dan dia berbagi hal manis dan intim bersama, dan aku mengambil langkah pelan. Tepat ketika suara pintu menutup memenuhi koridor, hatiku pecah menjadi berjuta-juta. Air mata yang kutahan kini meluncur dengan mulus membasahi pipiku dan aku tersedak napasku, membuat tubuhku berguncang. Aku memutar kepalaku menatap pintu itu dimana bisa saja aku kehilangan kewarasanku lagi.

Kepalaku terasa lemah –jadi aku menyenderkan kepalaku di pintu apartemennya. Dan aku bergumam untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "_Take care, jagiya."_

_It's because I'm a man who has nothing but his own heart_

Aku berjalan di sepanjang trotoar yang dimana hanya diterangi lampu jalan. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan latihanku untuk _comeback_ku yang sebentar lagi, dan aku memohon pada _manager hyung_ agar aku bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kembali ke _dorm_. Aku memasukkan tanganku semakin dalam ke _pocket_ jaketku dan mataku mencari _stand_ _tteokboki_. Lampu jalan dan _stand_ _tteokboki_ mengambil perhatianku, dan aku melihat sesosok wanita sedang menggenggam tangan seorang anak kecil.

Aku mengerenyitkan dahiku. Heran karena wanita itu membeli _tteoboki_ bersama anaknya pada jam dua dini hari. Aku dengan pelan melangkahkan kakiku menuju _stand_ itu ketika perutku terasa berbunyi dengan cukup keras.

"Tolong tujuh porsi, _ahjumma_." Ucapku sebelum mencuri pandang pada seorang wanita disebelahku. Aku membeku. Aku mengenali wajahnya dengan sekali lihat, aku bisa mencium _shampoo_nya yang beraroma _citrus_ dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Dia mengunci mataku dengan matanya beberapa saat sebelum memberikan senyumannya.

Senyum itu yang menerangi duniaku, senyum itu yang mengangkatku ketika aku dalam posisi terpuruk, senyuman itu yang kurindukan bertahun-tahun.

Dia menarik anak kecil disampingnya dan menggendongnya, merangkulnya dan kembali melihat ke arahku. Aku bisa melihat darah naik ke pipinya, membuat wajahnya memerah, aku bisa melihat kesenangan terpancar darinya dan matanya berubah penuh cinta seperti saat dia menatap anaknya.

Semua penyesalan saat dulu kurasakan kini sudah lenyap. Aku melakukan hal yang benar. Dia menemukan kebahagiaannya kembali; memiliki hidup yang lebih baik dimana dia bisa berbagi hidup dengan seseorang yang bisa menjaganya lebih baik dariku. Saat itu, aku tak bisa tak membiarkan senyum terukir di bibirku.

Aku senang karena dia bahagia.

"Hai," sapaku, padanya dan juga anaknya.

"Hai lagi, Sung Gyu."

.

.

.

**|END|**


End file.
